Alguma coisa aconteceu
by Susana Snape
Summary: Encontros pela escola formaram uma amizade?


Alguma Coisa Aconteceu   
  
Bem, essa música é um retorno a infancia meu. É do filme A bela e a Fera, da parte em que a bela está no castelo e a fera começa a gostar dela. Bem, achei que ficava legal.  
  
Qualquer coisa, é só comentar.  
  
Beijinhos,  
  
Susana Snape   
  
Eram cinco horas da manhã de Domingo e para sua infelicidade, Hermione não conseguia mais voltar a dormir, por isso pensou em levantar e ir para a biblioteca dar uma revisada em alguma matéria antes de ir para o café da manhã.   
  
Na biblioteca ela estudou muito e vendo o relógio marcar sete e vinte decidiu ir para o salão principal. Ela correu em direção ao salão principal. Tomou seu café sossegada olhado para os garotos que falavam muito sobre os jogos de Quadribol, pois estavam se preparando para irem assistir as eliminatórias para a copa do mundo de Quadribol que seria na França dessa vez.  
  
O dia se passou tranqüilamente e a noite Hermione foi dar um passeio sozinha ao redor do lago já que a noite estava com o céu aberto e por isso bem propicia a um passeio.  
  
Ela andou pela beira do lago até que caiu, tropeçou em uma pedra e teve uma queda bem feia que lhe abriu uma machucado nos joelhos.  
  
Hermione se sentou chorando e olhou para o lado do castelo vendo um vulto preto correr em sua direção, era tudo o que ela precisava, o prof. Snape, machucada e agora de detenção pensou ela.  
  
Ele a olhou e viu que ela tinha machucados espalhados pelas pernas e pelos braços.  
  
- A senhorita não deveria andar por ai a essa hora sem a sua capa.  
  
- Estava muito quente, decide que era mais confortável assim.  
  
- Está bem, mas deixe-me ver isso.- ele fez menção em pegar a perna de Hermione mas ela recuou.- Não vou machuca-la, vou ajuda-la, mas primeiro preciso ver se não é muito fundo esses machucados.  
  
Ela lhe olhou, e então voltou aonde estava permitindo que ele visse os seus ferimentos.  
  
- Não está muito feio, mas vou precisar fazer um curativo.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey faz, não se preocupe professor.  
  
- Madame Pomfrey está de viagem, morreu um parente dela e por isso ela não está, a enfermaria está fechada.Venha, eu te levo para dentro.  
  
Ele nem se preocupou em tentar faze-la levantar-se, levantou-a do chão e saiu em direção ao castelo caregando-a.  
  
- Prof. eu posso andar.  
  
- Não mesmo, a senhorita vai ficar bem quieta até eu terminar de cuidar desses ferimentos.  
  
Quando Hermione deu-se por conta, estava deitada em um sofá em uma sala que não conhecia nos fundos do escritório de Snape.  
  
Ele cuidou dela muito delicadamente e depois a acompanhou até a entrada da Grifinória. Ainda desejando-lhe boa noite.  
  
Ele foi bom e delicado, mas era mal e era tão mal-educado.  
  
Foi tão gentil e tão cortes por que será que não notei nenhuma vez.  
  
Hermione estava impressionada, virá um Snape diferente do que tinha em sua mente. Prestativo, carinhoso ao falar. Um Snape que ela queria ver mais vezes.  
  
Ele foi para sua sala pensando em por que estava agindo daquela forma, afinal ele não tinha nenhum sentimento por ela, ou será que tinha? Foi lembrando do modo que ela o olhou, do modo como o deixou ele tocar em seu ombro machucado, sem um pouco de receio, sem medo dele e ele sempre fora tão mal com ela, tinha vergonha de si mesmo.  
  
Eu reparei no seu olhar e   
  
Não tremeu quando chegou a me tocar.  
  
Não pode ser, que insensatez,   
  
Jamais alguém me olhou assim alguma vez  
  
Dias se passaram e Hermione assim como Severo se pegavam várias vezes pensando um no outro, se olhando de maneira diferente ao se encontrarem, nas aulas, no salão principal, Severo se pegou indo a biblioteca as 5 da manhã para ver Hermione todo os dias. E Hermione se encontrava na mesma hora em frente da biblioteca para simular que estava entrando quando ele passasse em frente. Para lhe dirigir um bom dia, até parar par conversar, sim eles andavam conversando e gostavam muito dessas conversas. Ela se perdi naqueles olhos e pensava" que chame ele tem que chama tanto minha atenção e me faz queimar por dentro?"   
  
Bom, ele está mudado  
  
Claro que ele esta longe de ser um príncipe encantado  
  
Mas algum encanto ele tem, eu posso ver.  
  
Porem naquele Domingo ele não passou na frente da biblioteca, ele parou na frente olhou para Hermione e disse.  
  
- Eu estava mesmo querendo falar contigo.  
  
- Diga prof.  
  
- Eu gosto da senhorita, e queria que passeasse comigo hora que é dia Hogsmeade.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Então vamos- ele pegou as coisas dela e encolheu para depois guarda-las no bolso.  
  
- Mas e o café da manhã?  
  
- Comemos algo na cozinha.  
  
Eles foram a cozinha e comeram algo enquanto os elfos os bajulavam e traziam mais comida.  
  
Havia um elfo bem jovem, um filhote, que estava atras da mãe fazendo de tudo para tentar ser útil apesar de tão pequeno, ele viu Hermione e Severo conversarem e trocarem caricias.  
  
Apontou para a mãe e essa lhe deu um tapa dizendo.  
  
- Não pode ficar olhando o senhor enquanto ele conversa, um bom elfo domestico é discreto ele serve e vai embora.- cochichou para o filho que se afastou e olhou para a mãe e para o casal.  
  
O pequeno elfo foi até a mãe que chorava ao ver o casal sair da cozinha   
  
Mas vejam só, não posso crer  
  
Nem eu também, não pode ser   
  
Como é que podem se intender assim tão bem  
  
Que coisa estranha!  
  
O que será que pode haver?  
  
Estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer  
  
É, acho que estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer  
  
Estamos vendo alguma coisa acontecer..  
  
"E o que é mamãe?"  
  
"Lhe conto quando crescer."  
  
Hermione e Severo saíram juntos e foram passear haviam dado-se por conta que estavam apaixonados e decidiram viver juntos sempre ou enquanto o destino os permitisse. 


End file.
